A happy ending
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: A case involving the FBI, an estranged relative, a relationship, a hidden secret. This is a femslash and the rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is my first femslash I thought I'd try another line on the SVU team. If at any point anyone feels I need to increase the rating let me know and I will do it straight away.

---

Chapter 1

The scream practically shook the entire apartment; it was horrible to hear as she shot up in bed with cold sweats and her heart pounding, fear evident on her face.

"What's the matter?" Casey asked turning on the light and looking at her worriedly, instead of answering straight away Ally got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown over her pyjamas.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." She said heading to the bedroom door as Casey gave her a look of disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've been having these nightmares on and off for the last year since you had your 'accident.'" Casey used quotation marks for the word accident as last year Ally had gone away for a few weeks and had come back with a scar across her stomach and the terrifying nightmares. No proper explanation had been offered by the younger woman and it really annoyed Casey sometimes.

"Just leave it Case and go back to sleep." Ally replied exiting the room and closing the door behind her, sighing Casey lay back down and crossed her arms across her chest; she hated seeing Ally like this but there was nothing she could do to help if she didn't know what was going on. After laying in silence for a few minutes she too got up and joined Ally in the living room; she found the brunette nursing a cup of tea and watching the TV on mute, a sight that Casey was used to after one of Ally's nightmares.

"You can talk to me you know," Casey said sitting down next to the other woman and placing a hand on top of hers, "You were my rock when I got attacked, I couldn't have gotten through it without you. I'm here for you Ally; I'm always going to be here for you." Ally looked at her as if to say something but they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Casey answered as she was closest. "It's for you, perfect timing as always." She passed the phone to Ally with a sigh and went back to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

- - -

A few minutes later Ally walked into the bedroom looking pale and worried as she opened her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, Casey was sat up in bed reading a book.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Casey asked watching Ally dress, as always she was careful to hide the scars on her stomach; it upset Casey that the other woman did this, after all Ally had seen all the bruises she'd sustained in her own attack..

"As long as I need to be." Ally replied getting a bag out of the cupboard and putting a few days worth of clothes inside. "I'll call you later." She said going to Casey's side of the bed and placing a kiss atop her head.

"We're going to talk when you get back, you can't keep avoiding the issue." Casey said grabbing hold of Ally's hand and pulling her to sit down on the bed.

"It's complicated." Ally replied and Casey rolled her eyes but she didn't let go of the hand.

"Enlighten me then, I can help, it's not good for either of us you bottling things up like this. You're not sleeping; which mean's I'm not, you're tired and cranky and it's making life difficult round here." At this Ally stood up angrily and walked to the other side of the room.

"You know what if I'm that bad I won't bother coming back." She said picking up her bag and leaving the room, Casey heard the apartment door slam as she cursed herself for what she'd said.

- - -

Casey walked into the living room the next morning to find that the TV was still on, it was the news and it was a major case, sitting down with her cup of coffee she turned the sound on.

"Last night a woman was found in Washington DC slashed and butchered after being violently abused, sources at the FBI say the work resembles that of a serial rapist and killer known as the 'Butcher' who terrorised the streets of America last year before disappearing as quickly as he'd emerged." The newscaster said as a photo-fit of the man was shown, Casey remembered the crime from last year, the whole city had been gripped by it, at least she now understood the panic on Ally's face the night before, one of her friends had been killed by the man, Casey kicked herself for making Ally feel worse. Turning the TV off her mobile rang.

"Novak." Casey answered without looking at the caller ID.

"You caught the news yet?" Ally's voice asked it was tired, both physically and mentally.

"How you doing?" Casey asked worried about the other woman.

"Brings it all back, but part of me always knew he wasn't finished," There was a pause, "I wanted to apologise for last night, you were only trying to help and I flipped out."

"I should be the one saying sorry, and I am. You know I just hate to see you upset and in so much pain, I can't help caring about you like I do." Casey replied sinking down into the soft cushions of the couch.

"I know and I want you to promise me something." Ally's voice took on a serious tone.

"What?" Casey asked a tad worried at her girlfriend's tone of voice.

"Take care on the streets, if you think someone is following you call me or the cops, be extra careful." This worried Casey.

"What's going on?" Casey asked concerned, she knew Ally always worried about her when she was out on her own but she never sounded this worried.

"We think he's going to go to New York." Was Ally's curt reply, she shouldn't have told Casey that but she wanted to ensure Casey took care.

"Can I ask why you think this?" Casey asked knowing she wasn't going to get much of an answer but it was at least worth a try.

"You can but I'm not going to answer, anyway I doubt I'm going to be home tonight, it's all hands on deck until we get a lead on him." Ally replied with a yawn.

"It's ok, just be careful" Casey said wanting to see Ally home safe.

"I will, and you take care, I want to come home to find you in one piece."

"Well I want you home in one piece too." Casey replied before Ally hung up.

- - -

Two nights later Casey was asleep in bed when she heard the door open, the person fell over something in the hall so Casey sprang into action grabbing her baseball bat and running into the hall with the bat at the ready; expecting to find a burglar as she turned on the light she found Ally sprawled out on the floor after having fallen over Casey's boots.

"Sorry." Casey laughed at the sight and helped Ally up, "you know turning a light on would have helped."

"Well I didn't expect to find a pair of boots in the doorway." Ally grumbled brushing herself off and Casey took a good look at the shorter woman, the stress of the last few days had taken its toll on her.

"Should I be happy to see you back here or not?" Casey asked picking Ally's bag up off the floor and taking it into the bedroom and Ally followed after kicking Casey's boots into the living room.

"We've got a few leads in the city but nothing concrete. I was ordered back to get some rest, been awake since I got the call to go." Ally yawned and sat on the bed.

"Well you look exhausted but I doubt you'll sleep until he's caught this time," Casey sat down next to her and put and arm around Ally, "Remember I'm here for you." Ally placed her head on Casey's shoulder.

"I know." Ally replied kicking off her shoes as Casey went into the hall to turn off the light, by the time Casey returned Ally was asleep on Casey's side of the bed fully clothed.

"Sleep well honey." Casey said quietly kissing Ally on the forehead and grabbing a blanket to cover her with before crawling into the other side.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three hours later the pair were woken by the Ally's cell phone ringing, with a yawn she answered.

"Di Marco?" Ally asked as Casey turned the light on fumbling to find it on the unfamiliar side of the bed. "Where?...I'm on my way." Ally got out of bed and realising she was already dressed she just put her shoes back on.

"He's here isn't he?" Casey asked reading Ally's expression.

"Possibly, there's been a body found in Manhattan." Ally replied putting her jacket on as Casey stood up herself.

"Looks like it's going to be my case too." Casey replied starting to get dressed herself but Ally looked at her to stop.

"You go back to sleep, you'll get called soon enough." She said and Casey pouted.

"Like I'm going to sleep." Casey put her hands on her hips.

"Ok but if it is your team there they'll wonder how come you're there and start asking questions that I know you don't want to answer." Ally shot back and Casey knew she'd lost, none of the SVU team knew about Casey's love-life and she liked it that way.

- - -

Olivia and Elliott were at the scene when Ally arrived and Elliott did a double take as he saw the small woman making her way down the embankment.

"Alexia Di Marco don't tell me you're the Agent?" Elliott asked the small woman as she joined them.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Elliott." Ally replied and Olivia's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me you're Alexia?" Olivia asked shaking the younger woman's hand. "Olivia Benson, it's great to finally meet you."

"Likewise, so where is she?" Ally asked wanting to get down to business so she could call Casey and tell her the bad news that she was working with her uncle, Casey wasn't aware that Elliott was Ally's uncle, family wasn't something Ally spoke about a lot. Ally followed the two detectives further down the embankment to the body, one look and Ally knew it was the guy she was looking for. "Looks like we're after the same guy." Ally replied whipping out her cell and calling in her boss.

"The Butcher's in New York?" Olivia asked shocked, she and Elliott were suspecting a copycat.

"See under the body there's a postcard, we never revealed that, it's his signature, he's here alright." Ally replied worriedly walking to a quiet spot.

- - -

Olivia and Elliott looked at one another for a moment letting the gravity of the situation kick in, a serial rapist and killer was loose in their area, one that the FBI was after.

"I'll call Cragen and fill him in." Elliott said reading Olivia's thoughts.

"I'll let Casey know who we'll be dealing with; I'm just not looking forward to waking her up." Olivia replied pulling out her own phone and calling Casey's cell.

"Hello?" Casey answered brightly; she hadn't been able to sleep since Ally left.

"What are you doing so alert at this hour?" Olivia asked.

"Couldn't sleep so I'm cleaning up after my beloved," Casey sighed, "What's going on?"

"The Butcher is in Manhattan and he's claimed his first victim, I just wanted to let you know before you heard it on the news." Olivia didn't bother to mention that she never knew Casey lived with anyone.

"The Feds there yet?"

"Special Agent Alexia Di Marco, Elliott's niece." Olivia replied and she heard Casey suck in a breath. "You alright Casey?"

"I'm fine I think I'm getting hiccups; call me if you need anything from my side."

"Will do, I'll call you tomorrow." Olivia said hanging up with a frown.

- - -

"For those of you who don't know who I am I am Special Agent Alexia Di Marco with the FBI and I've been working the Butcher case since the beginning, it now appears to be the case that he is in New York." Ally briefed the team an hour later at the 1-6, "He is a very dangerous man who will not stop until he gets caught, I lost a good friend to him last year and I don't want to see anymore lives lost."

"Is it true that an agent came face to face with him last time round and survived?" Munch asked wondering if the rumour was true.

"I'm not able to disclose that information however we do have a detailed description of the man in question." Ally replied thinking fast.

"Surely it's a reasonable question; if someone knows what he looks like it'd be useful to have them around." Elliott said sitting on his desk as he questioned his niece.

"It's a very sensitive subject with the team, one of my closest friends was killed and it rocked the whole bureau." Ally replied, "You've seen the photo-fit of the guy from memory and that's all we have to go on, please don't push the issue." She then left the front of the room to go get coffee as the team started to discuss the consequences of having the Butcher in their city.

- - -

"I didn't realise this was your case, or your friend, sorry." Elliott said to his niece as she turned round to face him.

"I had to tell her family that she wasn't coming back, see her husband and children wracked with grief at her funeral; the whole experience last year was horrific El and I really can't cope with going through it all again. This guy killed my best friend; he is not going to get away with it." She replied her face was stern so Elliott decided to change the topic.

"So the kids never told me you were back in town, how long have you been here?" Elliott asked.

"Two years." She replied and Elliott looked shocked. "Aunt Mary knew I was back, I have dinner with her all the time, Kathy and the kids have seen me, I thought you knew, I mean we had lunch a few months ago." Ally said.

"Well they said they'd seen you but I don't know, I'm not as sharp as I used to be." Elliott smiled and Ally laughed. "And besides we generally grab lunch when you're in town Ms Di Marco."

"I'm glad I've got you on this one, I need a face I can trust." She said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Elliott asked.

"It's a tough case El, I'm not sure I'm strong enough but if you've got your eye on me I'll have one less thing to worry about." She replied and Elliott nodded.

"I'll always have your back Di Marco." He smiled giving her a quick hug.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and note that Elliott has now been changed to Elliot in this and all further chapters. Read on and remember to let me know if you think that the rating needs to go up.

---

Chapter 3

A long day with no leads at all, not even a name for the latest victim. Ally hated when they didn't have a name, it always bugged her. She was so busy thinking about the case and the latest victim that she didn't hear Casey walk up to her as she was stood outside their apartment her key poised ready to unlock the door. After calling her name Casey gently placed a hand on Ally's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Are you trying to put me in an early grave?" Ally asked turning to face Casey.

"I said your name twice," Casey replied, "God you look tired." Casey said moving Ally out of the way so she could unlock the door. "So when were you going to tell me that Elliot Stabler was your uncle?" Casey said walking in and placing her keys on the worktop as she headed to the bedroom to get changed, Ally headed straight to the fridge to get herself a glass of wine.

"You never asked, you knew I had an uncle El who was a cop," Ally replied draining the glass and pouring herself another, "I know I should have but you're always saying how you like your personal life to be separate from your work life." Casey emerged with a frown and a fresh set of clothes.

"True, you could have told me though, I mean what would have happened at a family gathering?" Casey asked taking the glass out of Ally's hand and having a drink herself.

"Elliot and my Aunt Mary don't get along; they differed on how I should be raised after my folks died. Last time they were in a room together was my 21st, so about eleven years ago, you've met her though." Ally replied and Casey remembered the woman in question who when she thought about it bared a strong resemblance to Elliot, but she wasn't going to say anything, Ally barely ever mentioned her parents and when they'd died.

"It just shocked me that's all, but at least I know about him before he finds out about me." Casey mused giving Ally an empty glass back. "So remind me again why they don't get on?" Casey asked taking a seat on a stool whilst Ally started to make dinner.

"Disagreed with how I should be brought up, Elliot wanted me to be brought up the same way he was bringing his kids up, the good Catholic way; although at the time he only had one." Ally replied moving around the kitchen with ease as Casey watched, "Mary just wanted to let me be myself, I was always different, she agreed with my grandparents that I should go to school in Westchester and be who I was meant to be, not some robot who did as she was told all the time, my school was all about individuality. I remember there being a lot of arguing between them all, but in the end my grandparents won out with Mary, boarding school in Westchester, summers in Italy." Casey rolled her eyes, "I know I'm a spoiled brat but after my dad died I was the only thing they had left of him, and Pop wanted me to have the best of everything. Something else that Elliot didn't approve of." Casey nodded in understanding, she knew the Di Marco's to be very wealthy and in turn Ally had a substantial sum of money in her bank account as well as many investments, but to look at Ally you'd think she barely had any money, she didn't flash it around and she knew the value of a hard day's work.

- - -

Another night interrupted by nightmares, Casey didn't bother to say anything and she knew Ally appreciated it, it bothered Casey however that when her alarm went off the next morning Ally wasn't in bed next to her. Getting out of bed and putting her slippers on Casey checked the spare room and sure enough Ally was curled up an a ball looking exhausted from the little sleep she'd gotten, Casey sat down on the bed and moved the hair out of Ally's eyes.

"Morning honey." Casey said and Ally slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to keep waking you." Ally said tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"It's ok; I just don't like waking up without your ugly face to look at." Casey smiled and Ally laughed, "We will get through this you know, we will." Casey said stroking Ally's hair gently and Ally reached out to touch Casey's face.

"I can face anyone knowing I've got you beside me." Ally replied sitting up in the small bed about to give Casey a kiss when Casey's cell rang, Ally pressed her forehead to Casey's before smiling, "At least this time you can't moan at me, that's yours." Ally laughed as Casey got up off the bed to go answer her phone and Ally laid back down closing her eyes. A few minutes later Casey returned fully dressed.

"That was Olivia I've been invited to the briefing this morning, looks like you and I are about to be formally introduced." Casey said as Ally opened her eyes again and sighed, it was going to be a trying day.

"I thought the formal introductions were over with when you stepped out in front of my bike." Ally replied referring to their first meeting, Casey wasn't looking where she was going and Ally had to swerve on her motorbike to avoid knocking her over, after an argument about road safety the pair exchanged numbers and never looked back.

"Yeah well just behave today; they know I'm spoken for." Casey warned knowing that Ally had a mischievous streak.

"Like I'd be anything but professional." Ally smirked and Casey smiled seeing the Ally that she fell for peeking through.

- - -

Casey was stood talking with Olivia when Ally arrived at the 1-6, straight away Olivia spotted the short brunette.

"Ok that's Alexia Di Marco, she's leading the case from the FBI end, she's been after this guy since the very beginning a friend of hers was killed by him." Olivia told Casey who nodded pretending to hear the story for the first time.

"So what's she like as a person?" Casey asked wanting to know what the team thought of Ally.

"Seems wrapped up in her work, a person like her is probably hell to live with, seems too dedicated, Elliot told me she's got a bad temper too." Olivia replied bluntly and Casey had to stop herself from nodding in agreement.

"Well how about you introduce me to her so I can decide for myself." Casey suggested and Olivia nodded, they made their way over to where Ally was stood talking with Elliot.

- - -

"So you seeing anyone yet?" Elliot asked his niece as Olivia and Casey joined them.

"Yes but it's none of your business," Ally replied spotting Casey and Olivia, "Hi I'm Alexia Di Marco Special Agent." Ally said extending her hand out to Casey smiling brightly.

"Special pain in the ass more like, Alexia this is ADA Casey Novak." Elliot introduced Casey who smiled at Ally reading her thoughts on how strange the situation was.

"Nice to meet you, so where is the investigation going?" Casey asked wondering if there had been any updates since she'd left the apartment.

"Nowhere fast, he's good, knows what to do to avoid capture. Fact of the matter is we may have to wait until he slips up before we get anywhere." Ally replied.

"The question is how long will we have to wait?" Olivia asked as Ally's mobile rang she left the group to go answer it.

"So Ally's your niece?" Casey asked Elliot pretending to be intrigued and she was hoping for some inside information on the young brunette.

"My eldest sister's kid, her parents died when she was 12 and her grandparents raised her. I don't see her a lot but she's there for the kids, especially Kathleen. With the divorce I know she's been talking to them a lot, don't let her know this but she's been a really good role model for them over the years too." Elliot smiled watching Ally having an animated conversation on the phone when she hung up she walked over to them.

"We've got another vic." She said coolly, with one look Casey knew it was more than the victim that had caused the dark look in her eyes but she knew she couldn't say anything.

- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Ey up, sorry about the delay in the update I was slammed with school stuff, I have so much more respect for teachers now that I'm training to be one.

Thanks for the reviews, in answer to the Casey keeping things quiet it's because she likes to keep her personal life private which is a concept some of my students don't get.

I'll have chapter 5 up within a few days hopefully. So read on and I hope you enjoy.

- - -

Chapter 4

"Di Marco you might wanna take a look at this." The FBI crime scene analyst said after bagging some evidence. She walked over to him followed by Elliot and Olivia, Casey had gone back to her office, something that Ally was thankful for, she didn't want the redhead to see the actual scenes they weren't nice to look at. She took the bagged evidence from the man and turned the postcard over, what she read made her gasp.

_You got away once you won't again._

"Ally you ok?" Elliot asked as she looked around her face full of panic.

"I gotta see my boss." She said practically running off to the confusion of Elliot and Olivia.

- - -

Ally walked into the apartment a bag of nerves, she'd picked up wine and a takeaway for the pair of them for dinner to find that Casey was already there cooking.

"Hey," Casey smiled, "I should have told you I was cooking, but the wine is good." Then Casey noticed the nervous impression Ally was giving and got worried.

"If you're about to tell me you're breaking up with me the sauce is going straight over your head." Casey joked trying to lighten the mood making Ally smile.

"Sit down Case." Ally said walking through to the living room and sitting on the couch, Casey followed her and sat down across from her on the chair.

"What's going on?" Casey asked worriedly.

"You remember that there were 2 FBI agents taken by the butcher last year?" Ally asked.

"You were away weeks looking for them before you had the accident," Casey said before gasping, "Please god no." Casey said breaking down in tears and Ally moved towards her kneeling down on the floor next to her.

"I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't, I was scared you wouldn't want me after what happened and I couldn't bear to lose you, I can't, you're my world and I love you so much." Ally said tears falling down her own cheeks as she took hold of one of Casey's hands. "I keep seeing him in my nightmares, he's so real and it scares me. I never said anything because I didn't want to worry you." The pair were silent for a few moments before Casey spoke kneeling on the floor next to Ally and taking hold of her other hand.

"A car accident," she said barely above a whisper, "I didn't believe it for a moment I just thought you'd gotten," Casey stood up, "I don't know... something work related... but him? He did that to you and you couldn't tell me?" Casey started pacing, "Part of me is mad at you for not telling me but the other part just wants to cry for you, for everything you must have been though." Casey sighed and dropped down to Ally's level. "I love you, I always have, nothing will change that but you should have told me, I would have been there for you. Instead you came back from hospital in Chicago saying it was a car accident and you'd been badly cut, you must have been going through hell." Casey wrapped her arms around Ally and pulled her into a hug showing her all the love she felt for her. Ally started to cry and Casey pulled her closer, Casey felt helpless as the sobs wracked Ally's small body.

"I see him everywhere." Ally cried for all she was worth cradled in Casey's arms, Casey led the pair of them to the couch and sat them both down as she feared Ally's legs would give way. "I can't believe he's back, I'm scared Casey, and what worries me most is that he's going to come and get you, it was hard enough losing Miranda to him, she was my best friend but you." Ally looked Casey in the eye, the brunette's eyes were red and swollen from the tears, "I'd be lost without you, it'd kill me to have anything happen to you." At this Casey placed a kiss on Ally's forehead.

"And me you." Casey replied, starting to rock Ally gently.

"But he is coming after me, I don't know if you know this but I left the scene in a hurry today, he left a postcard as normal but there was a message on it meant for me." Ally said through the tears and Casey went white with shock. "He said I got away once I won't again." At this Casey struggled to hold back a sob.

"He won't Ally, I won't let him." Casey sobbed.

"He'd kill you without thinking, I'm his target now, I'm the only one who can identify him and he knows it. And the thing is he knows I'm after him." There was a faraway expression on Ally's face as she spoke, it sent a chill right through Casey.

- - -

Fifty minutes later Ally had made them both a cup of tea, wine and dinner forgotten about.

"What are you going to do? I know I should say we but I know you won't let me get involved." Casey said putting her cup on the coffee table.

"I'm more concerned about you and your safety; I'm worried he's been watching me and in turn you. He could use you to come at me; I don't want to take that risk."

"So what you gonna tell me to stay here locked in the apartment with a gun?" Casey asked a tad angry but mostly worried.

"I want you to be safe; I need to know you're safe." Ally put her tea down and took hold of Casey's hands. "Go to Italy stay at the house there." Ally said and straight away Casey stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Casey replied hands on hips, "You're staying so am I."

"Casey honey you don't know what he's capable of." Ally argued and tears once again filled Casey's eyes.

"I've seen what he's done to you, I'm next to you when you scream in the night, I see you hiding your stomach from me all the time, the light that filled your eyes vanished. I'm living with what he did to you so don't tell me I don't know what he's capable of, he hurt the person I love the most." Casey was starting to sound angry, "You're hurting and it hurts me here." Casey placed a hand over her heart.

- - -


	5. Chapter 5

This is only a short chapter but I'm starting to find time to write again so hopefully chapter 6 will be posted before I head home for Christmas.

---

Chapter 5

The pair lay in bed cuddling up to one another a while later when Casey realised something.

"We're going to have to tell Elliot and Olivia about your connection to the case." Casey said and Ally shifted so that she was sat up.

"Part of me just wants to run away and hide where he won't be able to find me." Ally sighed rubbing her temples. "The other half wants to find him and bring him to justice so nobody else can go through what I've been through." She sighed again grabbing hold of Casey's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll call a conference tomorrow morning to let them know about my involvement but I'm going to mention you, I want you to be given protection and I'm not going to argue about it Case." Ally's voice was soft but strong, she looked Casey in the eye before getting out of bed and crossing the room to get her laptop; she switched it on before bringing it back to the bed and placed it in front of Casey. The screen showed names and photographs of all the victims as well as crime scene photos. "I don't want you to be one of them, so please let me protect you." She knelt down by Casey's side of the bed. "Please, for me?" Casey studied the photos for a moment before answering.

"Ok, I'll have protection but we have to tell Elliot and Olivia now before the meeting, I don't want them finding out about us in a room full of people." Casey replied taking hold of Ally's hand.

"Deal, I'll call El you call Olivia, we'll get them round here and tell them together." Ally smiled a weight off her mind.

- - -

Elliot and Olivia were surprised to see each other outside the apartment building.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Ally called what about you?"

"Casey, what number does Ally live at?" Olivia replied looking at the entry buzzer finding Novak, right next to it on the same number was Di Marco.

"They live together?" Elliot asked and Olivia shrugged her shoulders as she pressed the buzzer, Casey answered and let them in, the two detectives climbed the stairs wondering what was going off, the two women only met recently but shared an apartment, it just didn't make sense.

- - -

Casey greeted them at the door with a huge smile but she also looked nervous as she showed them into the lounge where Ally was stood with her hands in her pockets.

"You look like you did when you told me you'd crashed my car when you were 16." Elliot observed with a slight smile.

"I strictly stick to motorbikes now uncle El, thanks for coming at such short notice." She said to both detectives and motioned for them to both take a seat which they did; Casey sat down in the chair next to where Ally was stood.

"You said it was important?" Olivia asked Casey before looking at Ally.

"It is, first of all as you can gather Casey and I knew one another before we 'met' the other day at the 1-6." Ally replied and Elliot gave her a 'duh' look. "If you spoke to Aunt Mary you'd know that I've been in a relationship for a while and it's pretty serious." The two detectives showed a look of understanding.

"Ally and I are partners; we love one another and have done for a while now." Casey said taking hold of Ally's hand. Olivia was the first to speak.

"Wow, erm a little unexpected but well as long as you're happy." Olivia said as Elliot remained silent.

"El?" Olivia asked nudging him.

"Kathleen said you were seeing a lawyer from the DA's office, I never figured." He told Ally.

"Yeah well now you know, but outing Casey isn't the only reason we've asked you round." Ally said perching on the arm of Casey's chair.

- - -

After making everyone a cup of coffee Ally started to tell them about her involvement with the butcher's case, they were shocked to say the least and upon hearing the news Elliot made his way out to the balcony and Ally followed leaving Olivia and Casey inside.

"How are you coping?" Olivia asked the attorney.

"My head is spinning, I'm scared, angry. I don't know, it's hard you know." Casey couldn't find the words but Olivia understood and took hold of her hand.

"Everything will be ok."

- - -

"You should have said something." Elliot said sadly looking out at the view of the street below.

"I didn't know how, Mary knows but that's all, she only knows because at the time she was listed as my next of kin. Part of me was ashamed for not being able to take care of myself; the other part was scared of telling people; that would make it more real." Ally replied sitting down on the chair.

"How can you make it more real?" Elliot asked his voice full of disbelief, he'd suffered a huge shock to the system and all he wanted to do was wrap the young woman in a hug and let her know how much he loved her.

"He can hurt the people I love, the people who mattered. Every time Casey leaves the room I worry, every time Kathleen and Maureen don't respond to a text I worry." This caused Elliot to turn around.

"You're worried about the girls?" He asked.

"He knows where I am, I see them regularly. I know what he's capable of." Ally broke down in tears yet again, she couldn't help herself. Elliot pulled his niece into a safe hug; he wanted her to feel safe.

- - -


	6. Chapter 6

I never imagined it being this long between updates, apologies to those who have been waiting. My busy life went crazy and first week backs been hectic. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 6

- - -

Chapter 6

"Kathy Stabler and the kids are all safe and secure, there's a detective posted at the house as a precaution but they're not going to be his target." Ally told the assembled team. "I've also placed two units on Casey Novak." She shared a look with Elliot before continuing, "I've reason to believe he will be going after ADA Novak to get at me, I got away and he wants to hurt me by hurting those close to me." Fin and Munch shared a look of confusion so Ally told them about her relationship with the attorney.

"Any idea when he'll strike?" Cragen asked and Ally shook her head, they had no idea, all they knew was that he was going to at some point; they just had to try and be on their guard. And that was the hardest thing to do, wait for the inevitable to happen and it served to fill Ally with dread.

- - -

She was quiet at home that evening, everything was starting to get to her; she was seeing him in shadows, hearing him calling after her. She didn't think she'd be able to last much longer but she had to stay strong to protect people, and she was used to staying strong. Everyone fell apart when her parents died, she didn't want to give them anything else to worry about so she cried alone in her room at night so nobody could see or hear her. Since then she'd kept things close to her chest, Casey was the first person to get through the barrier but now she was terrified that it was going to result in Casey getting hurt. She lay awake in bed beside Casey who was sound asleep and decided she needed to clear her head, she left a note on her pillow and after getting dressed she headed out grabbing her motorcycle helmet and her keys on the way.

- - -

"I know I haven't been in a while, I don't have any excuses that are valid so I'm not going to bother making anything up." She crouched down the dampness of the ground wetting her knees, "I'm having a tough time at the moment, partly my own fault but partly not. I'm scared to death of what's going to happen next, I wonder what I should do or say to make things better but I don't have a clue. I'm supposed to be in charge and I'm lost, I'm trying to reassure people about something I'm none the wiser." She reached out her hand to touch the headstone, "I miss you both so much, there's so much I want to show you and tell you," She wiped away one of the tears that had started to fall, "But most of all I just want you here to hug me and tell me everything's gonna be alright." As she said this she heard a twig snap behind her and as she turned to see who it was in a graveyard at 3 in the morning she was knocked unconscious after catching a glimpse of the Butcher.

- - -

Casey woke up to the phone ringing and she spotted Ally's note still on the pillow, she assumed that the other woman had only been gone a while so thought nothing of it as she answered the phone to discover Ally's boss Agent Grant McAfferty was calling. "She left a note saying she's gone to see her parents." Casey told the worried man, "I don't know where they're buried though." Casey added suddenly realising that it was a strange thing not to know, Ally knew everything there was to know about her parents.

"We've been trying her cell and pager for the last hour and got nothing, I'll get someone over there straight away and I'll get someone over to your place, don't go anywhere." He ordered hanging up and leaving Casey worried. Straight away she called Elliot and Olivia who'd also been contacted by Ally's boss, there was no doubt in Casey's mind that wherever Ally was she was in grave danger.

- - -

"When her parents died she went off the rails a little, she was crushed and it was something that she never got over. Elliot and I tried to help her as best we could, we'd lost our big sister, our own rock, but we didn't know what she was going through. To be honest with you I'm not even sure I asked her exactly how she was feeling; never wanted to upset her." Mary Stabler told the ADA and detectives who were now sat in her living room. The search was going on for Ally but Elliot had decided to go see Mary to see if she could help them figure out where she was.

"The green hair, I thought the Di Marco's were going to have a heart attack when she did that." Elliot smiled and Casey stormed out of the room and into the back garden, she needed some air and Olivia followed her.

- - -

"They're talking like she's not coming back." Casey stifled a sob and Olivia went to comfort her but Casey took a step back. "Don't, I need to figure things out myself."

"Casey you don't have to go through this alone." Olivia said and Casey shook her head, Olivia didn't think Casey would last much longer without knowing where Ally was.

"Ally is; she goes through everything on her own." Casey sobbed, "I hate not knowing where she is, but most of all I hate knowing that he's got her."

"You don't know that." Olivia replied.

"Yes I do," Casey argued, "if he didn't have her she would have contacted me to call her to make sure that I'm ok." She wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve, "She went all out to protect me but as usual she didn't stop to think about herself." She walked off down the other end of the garden.

- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Only a short chapter I'm afraid. Thanks for the reviews so far, they are appreciated.

---

Chapter 7

Ally awoke in what she assumed was an abandoned warehouse, her hands were tied and her head was throbbing. She'd been hit pretty hard by something, she was scared because she knew who had her and that he was out for revenge. She was partly relieved that he hadn't gotten hold of anyone else, but then she thought maybe he had. He'd obviously come into the room and caught her worried expression.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you…yet." He smirked, he was enjoying seeing her scared, he'd thought about her when he'd killed the other victims.

"Just tell me one thing, please." She begged, "Are my family ok."

"You're my target not them." He smirked giving her a kick in the ribs, his steel toed boots causing horrendous pain but she was determined not to cry or show weakness. She couldn't let him win, she'd worked too hard to bring him to justice, he'd cost her so much he wasn't going to win.

- - -

The FBI arrived at the graveyard passing the motorbike Ally normally rode and made their way to the Di Marco graves, Ally's helmet and gloves were on the floor and their worst suspicions were starting to be confirmed. They got hold of CCTV from the road nearby and it showed Ally arriving on her bike, a few moments later a transit van followed; a while after that the transit van sped up the road.

"ABP out on that van, go into every shop in this area we want an id of the guy and anything they can tell us. We're not stopping until Alexia Di Marco is home safe and well." Agent McAfferty vowed picking up Ally's helmet, "We'll find you Al." He said looking up at the cloudy sky.

- - -

"The van was seen heading towards Westchester; a speed camera clocked it doing 50 in a 30 zone." One Agent told the assembled team a few hours later.

"What takes him there?" McAfferty asked, "Right start going through the files, see if his profile says anything about that area, look at the victims." Before he could say anything else Elliot interrupted.

"Ally." He said and the room went silent, "she grew up there, she went to school there. If he's been after her he'll know this." Straight away the room sprang into action and Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Finn and Cragen along with a team of agents made their way to Westchester.

- - -

The silence was driving her crazy, she wanted him to say or do something so she decided to question him. One thing she'd wanted to ask him since she'd left his company the previous year.

"Why did you let me live last time?" She asked the man who was sat down on a stool a few feet away from where she was on the cold hard floor. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Like a cat and mouse the fun was in the chase."

"That's not an answer." She replied and he punched her in the face.

"Don't you dare answer back to me you." She interrupted him spitting blood from her mouth.

"I have a right to know, I mean you've killed dozens of women, I watched you kill someone and I looked into your eyes when you plunged the knife into my stomach." She was terrified but she didn't want him to know. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" He let out a chuckle and sat down in his chair getting out his knife; it was the same knife he'd used on her before.

"You were so much stronger than the others, most just gave up but you didn't." His voice was sinister and she couldn't take her eyes off of the knife.

"Maybe I'm not ready to die just yet." He looked up and gave her a small smile which scared her. Then he stood up and walked over to her holding the knife at his side, when he reached her he ran the flat of the knife against her cheek.

"But I think you are," He said coolly, "You were ready the last time, and I think you're ready now." He kept on moving the knife from side to side, his eyes following the movement of the blade. "You see I've watched you, you've ensured everyone else is protected but not yourself. Either you don't see yourself as being worthy of protection or you think that you're strong enough to look after yourself." He paused and moved the knife to her neck and pressed the point towards the flesh. "But I think you're a scared little girl who still misses her parents, and who secretly longs to be with them again."

- - -

"We've been to the Di Marco place; the housekeeper said she hasn't seen Ally for a few weeks. There's been nobody else there, we're sending the CCTV from the gates to be analysed to see if anyone has been lurking around." Olivia told Casey over the phone as the detective stood in the grounds of the huge house.

"She hasn't been out there for a while, too busy working." Casey sounded close to tears over the phone, she was sick with worry. The team were preparing to make another move so the detective said goodbye to the ADA and put her phone away. They were headed to Ally's old school.

- - -


	8. Chapter 8

Again I'm sorry it's only a short chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, after the week I've had reading them has helped cheer me up.

Read and enjoy.

---

Chapter 8

She let a tear fall as the tip of the knife pressed into her neck, she felt it pierce the skin and she said a silent prayer for her own life and for peace for those who loved her. Without warning he yanked her up off of the floor and dragged her to the window, she felt her shoulder dislocate from the force. Looking out she saw they were about four floors up and outside was a field, it looked strangely familiar and a look of recognition crossed her face.

"You went to boarding school here; it's only a couple of miles from the family home. I thought about taking you there but you spent more time here." He pressed the knife in a little further and she let out a whimper.

"Or maybe you realised there was a lot more security there than in an abandoned boarding school that closed down ten years ago." She knew she shouldn't answer back but she couldn't help it, as expected he responded by removing the knife from her neck and slashing her arm with it letting out a scream she fell to the floor, she wanted to stem the bleeding but it was the same arm that was dislocated and her hands were still tied.

- - -

"Please let us find her, please." Elliot prayed as they drove towards the school, he had to find her. Losing his big sister had been hard but it'd be worse if anything happened to Ally as she reminded him so much of her, she was her double and held a special place in his heart.

"We will find her Elliot." Olivia tried to reassure him but she knew they'd be lucky to find her alive, she'd gotten away once but Olivia doubted the young woman would be so lucky the second time around. She was worried how her partner and Casey would cope if anything happened to Ally; it was obvious just how much the ADA loved the short brunette. Olivia just hoped they wouldn't have to give her bad news. Elliot started to drive faster as they got near the school and she cursed when he took a corner too fast and sped off down a drive behind the two FBI full cars they were following.

- - -

The silence frightened her as he held the knife in his hands, she felt like she was broken and her arm was bleeding profusely.

"You got anything for this?" She asked, her voice was teary and frightened.

"My mum used to hit me with the knife, it hurt at first but then it started to feel good. It stopped her from hitting me." He sounded distracted and she thought that she could hear sirens in the distance, his words however confused Ally.

"So you hit them because it made you feel better, you felt better when you stabbed me, stabbed them. Did we all remind you of your mother?" she asked hearing the sirens getting louder and wanting to distract him. "You never got to kill her but you did everyone else, but not me did you?" He heard the sirens and moved to the window, grabbing her by the arm that was bleeding and dragged her with him. The knife was returned to her neck. "You're scared aren't you?" She asked knowing she shouldn't do, she wasn't exactly in a safe position but she also knew that her best chance of rescue was by stopping him from thinking about the sirens, she could see a plan forming in his mind and she wanted to stop him from whatever he was doing.

"I'm the one with the hostage and the knife." There was a proudness in his voice but she wasn't too concerned, she'd already thought of her answer.

"As opposed to the FBI, most of NYPD and a very pissed off attorney who has a lot of clout at the DA's office and knows a lot of judges who would be willing to do her a favour in a situation such as this." Now it was her turn to speak with pride – she couldn't help be proud when she thought about Casey, she only hoped that she'd see her again soon.

---

Finally they reached the old school, memories of seeing his niece playing soccer on the huge field came flooding back to him and made him more determined to get her out ok. The van they were looking for was parked at the side and as there were no movements in the windows Elliot was relieved that they'd taken the back route in. Unfortunately as much as he wanted to go in and rescue Ally the armed response unit were going in first.

---


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where are they?" He asked still looking out of the window, the sirens had stopped and he was starting to panic. "Is there another way in?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"I don't know." She lied, she knew of at least 4 ways in and out, as a teenager she'd used them all to sneak too and from the school. He knew she was lying so threw her on the floor and marched to the door, he tried to look through a window but he couldn't get a proper look without leaving her. Deciding he'd be best off checking properly he decided to drag her along with him, he didn't even make her stand, he just grabbed hold of her dislocated arm and pulled. Her scream was heard by the assembled team outside.

---

Elliot recognised the scream as Ally's, he was partly relieved that she was alive and prayed that the scream wasn't her being killed. He was now really starting to worry about what state they'd find her in, he didn't want her to shut down and become despondent, that's what had happened when her parents had died. She was pretty closed off as a result and she was reluctant to let people in. His thoughts turned to Casey and the more he thought about it the more he realised how good for his niece the attorney was, Casey would be able to get through to her, she was stubborn enough not to give up. Olivia sensed his nerves and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"They're going in soon. She'll be ok." She told her best friend trying to sound positive even though she herself was worried about what was going to happen in the end, seconds later her cell rang; unsurprisingly it was Casey calling for an update.

"Are you at the school?" Casey asked worriedly, she'd chewed her fingernails right down from nerves, she couldn't sit still she was on edge and on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah, we know she's here." Olivia replied hoping the knowledge that they knew where Ally was would help to calm Casey down a little.

"Is she alive?" Casey sounded afraid of the answer and Olivia really wasn't sure what to tell the attorney, partly because she didn't know herself if the younger woman was still alive.

"We've not seen anything to suggest otherwise." 'Could you be any more diplomatic?' Olivia thought to herself as Casey let out a sigh of relief.

"Call me the minute anything happens." Casey urged, she didn't have to Olivia was going to tell her the moment they found her, she just hoped she'd be able to tell Casey to meet them at the hospital's ER department instead of the mortuary.

---

Every inch she was dragged across the floor made her want to scream in pain but she was certain he'd try to silence her if she did, instead she bit her lip and let the tears fall silently. They checked out of almost every window on the floor they were on and couldn't see anything, Ally had a rough idea where they were parked; there was a blind spot where she'd hidden as a student to have a crafty cigarette during her rebellious phase. He was starting to get agitated and he was starting to formulate some sort of a plan as on the way back to the room he was blocking the doorways, on one occasion she was left with a small opportunity to run however she didn't have the energy or strength to move anywhere fast and she was very much aware of the knife he had hold of. All too soon they were back in the room and he began to barricade them in, then he started to move his gaze from the window to the door every couple of seconds. His increased tension levels made Ally more scared as he was likely to act even more irrational and erratically

---

McAfferty looked grave as he spoke to the assembled team, the way he saw it they had to get in fast and draw him away from Ally so that they could get her out, hearing her scream had instilled a sickening feeling in him and he wanted to move as rapidly as possible.

"Ok you all know what to do, we distract his attention to draw him away, the snipers can then get in place whilst team two moves in to get Ally." He said casting a glance in the direction of Elliot and Olivia who were waiting anxiously for the plan to get underway. "We don't know what state she's in so you're gonna need to be gentle, she's one of us remember. We move in five minutes." He said gravely looking first at his watch and then at the building, the last thing he wanted to do was find a dead friend in there.

---

'If I don't make it out of here alive please God look after those I'm leaving behind. Give them the love they deserve and comfort them with the knowledge that I'm safe with those who love me. If now isn't my time please give me the strength and courage to make it through, to make it outside to be with those I love and need. Amen.' Ally was discovering her faith all over again at the moment, as a child she went to church every week without fail with her parents. After they died she stopped, she blamed God, but now she was calling on him for help and love, she couldn't explain what she was doing but it was making her feel better. In her current predicament her faith was the one thing that he couldn't hurt, he couldn't take it from her and he couldn't understand it. It was giving her the strength she needed to make it through. She thought about what Elliot would think of her speaking to God, he'd probably be pleased.

"On the floor now!" He threw her down to the floor and went to listen at the door, it was too quiet.

"They're probably getting the snipers into position," She said for some unknown reason, "the echoes caused by my scream probably helped give them a good idea as to where we are. There aren't many windows round here and the trees are good hiding spots for snipers." Deservedly she got a kick in the face for that, she was trying to goad him, make him focus on her instead of what was going on outside, and she had to get hold of that knife if it was the last thing she did, if she had it he couldn't kill her with it. Spitting blood onto the floor she made a move to stand up but he kicked her in the ribs, she screamed as loud as she could and he came at her throat with the knife.

* * *

Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I am almost done writing the next chapter so you won't have too long a wait. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews so far, here's Chapter 10.

---

Chapter 10

Everyone stopped as they heard the scream and McAfferty gave the signal to move in, the team sprang into action as Elliot remained stood still. It appeared as though he was holding his breath and he had a death grip on his gun, he was ready to move in at a moments notice and get his niece. Olivia stood and waited with baited breath, the last scream had made her feel physically sick, she didn't dare think about what was happening to Ally so instead she focused her attention on making sure that Elliot was breathing.

"El?" She asked cautiously rubbing his shoulder to keep him calm.

"I'm listening." He replied quietly, he was waiting to hear her tell the team that she was ok and could make her own way out of the building and ask to borrow a phone to call Casey and tell her what she wanted for dinner that very evening. He waited but the voice he so desperately wanted to hear didn't come.

---

A fire erupted inside her as he came towards her, knife blade going for her throat. With all the energy she could muster she rolled over and kicked upwards somehow managing to knock him to the floor, he dropped the knife and lay still for a few moments as he tried to catch up with what had just happened. He picked himself up and forgot about the knife for a second as he stamped on her ankle before she had chance to move it, she screamed again but it was a good thing.

---

The team was able to follow the scream and make their way quickly to where she was, coming across the barricades, they quickly made their way through them, her last scream spurring them on to move faster. They knew she was alive and the faster they got there the higher the chance of her still being alive.

---

"Bitch!" He shouted going to stamp on her again but this time she rolled, each roll caused pain all over, her left ankle was shattered and her arm was still dislocated and bleeding. She kept on telling herself that she had to hold on, they were coming to get her out.

"You're not gonna win." She told him coolly, her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel it in her ears. 'Hold on.' She told herself as he turned to pick up the knife. She moved back and felt the wall and used it to stand up, she was on her feet when he turned round as he'd been distracted by catching sight of a sniper running across the flied.

"Say goodbye." He smirked going at her for the final time, the knife pointed to her heart. He moved forwards as did she with a war cry, she caught him off guard and he moved the knife but they still moved towards one another.

---

Ally wasn't really aware of what happened next, she felt the knife cut into her just below the ribs, at the same time there was a bang and the door flung open. She caught sight of a gun aimed at her captor's head and let out a cry of relief as everything went dark. She'd been saved.

---

There was a gunshot and seconds later the medics were called for, Elliot listened for word that she was alive and let out a sob of relief when word came over the radio that she had a pulse but they needed to get her to the hospital quickly. A few minutes later the paramedics emerged from the building with a mass of people, Elliot tore away to be at his niece's side and was sickened by the amount of blood that was covering her small body. She let out a moan and Elliot prayed that she was going to be ok; he looked over at Olivia and gave her a smile and a nod. Olivia responded by calling Casey.

"She's alive." Olivia said as she watched the ambulance doors close and drive away with the sirens blazing. Casey started sobbing down the phone and so did Olivia, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. Ally was out, she was alive and the Butcher was dead.

"Is she ok?" Casey sobbed relieved that Ally was free and still with them.

"They're taking her to the hospital; a car will take you and Mary there now." Olivia told her not wanting to reveal the full extent of Ally's injuries, "We'll see you in a bit." Casey hung up and Olivia knew she'd gone to wait by the door for the car that would reunite her and Ally again.

---

The ride to the hospital took forever, all Elliot could hear was the beating of the heart monitor and he could only watch as they tried to stem the bleeding from his niece's stomach. He kept on wanting to speak to her but he didn't know what to say, Mary was better in times of a crisis concerning family members. He'd fallen to pieces when their sister had died, she'd been more than a sister to him, she'd taken care of him when he was sick, she'd spent hours reading to him, and she'd been there whenever he'd needed her. She'd given him the courage to go out and face the world, she taught him how to be a parent and she helped teach him to love. He'd let her down, she'd protected him and after she'd died he'd vowed to protect his sister's baby girl, he'd failed on two accounts and he was painfully sorry.

"When you get out of hospital you and I are going to have a nice long chat." He told Ally even though he wasn't sure she could hear him. "I'm gonna tell you all about your mom and you're gonna tell me all about you." The paramedic looked at him and gave him a small smile.

---

Casey arrived at the hospital with Mary, spotting Elliot they ran to him and fired questions about where she was and how she was.

"She's in surgery, they need to sort out the stab wound and there's a few other injuries they need to deal with." He told the two frantic women, "The doctor should be out to see us in a few moments but they're waiting for Casey." Elliot finished and Mary gave the ADA a knowing look but Casey seemed surprised at the statement.

"She named you as her next of kin in the event of anything like this a few months ago, she told me in case there was ever any problems." Mary told Casey who immediately sat down in the nearest chair, she was shocked but it felt good to know that Ally trusted her so much and wanted the world to know how important Casey was to her. "She'll be ok," Mary said sitting down besides Casey and taking hold of her hand, "A fighter and too stubborn to give in, she'll be ok, she just likes making us wait for her." Mary told her knowingly.

"I'm going to call Kathy," Elliot said wanting something to do. "I'll tell her..." He trailed off not sure what to say as the doctor had just emerged.

---

He was about Elliot's age and his expression was hard to read as he approached them.

"Are you with Alexia Di Marco?" He asked the trio who were now all on their feet.

"I'm Casey Novak, how is she?" Casey asked finding her voice, it was croaky.

"I'm not going to lie, she was very lucky, the knife narrowly missed some major organs and arteries, there was some internal bleeding but we've managed to control that." He told the trio.

"But?" Mary asked worriedly.

"She's stable but she's still critical and there are her other injuries to consider." Mary looked at Elliot and gave him a questioning look, he hadn't had chance to tell them about all her injuries.

"We've sutured the wound to her arm, put her shoulder back in place and we're going to have to insert a pin into her ankle in a few days time."

"Why not now?" Elliot asked thinking that it wouldn't be fair on Ally to have to undergo another operation.

"We need to give Ms Di Marco time to start to recover from her other injuries, she's not going to be going anywhere for a while." He told them trying to sound positive.

"Can we go into see her now?" Casey asked but the doctor shook his head.

"She's still in theatre; someone will come and get you when she's in recovery." He replied before leaving them to take in what they'd been told.

---


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews. Here is part one of a triple update bringing the story to a close. I hope the ending doesn't let you down. 

---

Chapter 11

As they waited in the hall a few people arrived, Captain Cragen arrived with Olivia to see how things were going and for an update on Ally's condition and then Grant McAfferty arrived. He was concerned about his friend and colleague and he wanted to personally see that she was ok. When he arrived Elliot asked about the Butcher as if suddenly remembering that he was the reason they were sat in a hospital waiting room.

"Dead, our guys killed him when they burst into the room." He told them and there was a collective sigh of relief. "When they got closer to him after Ally had been brought out it looks like he's sustained a chest injury, there's a lot of bruising and it's roughly the same size as Ally's foot." He said with a small smile, she'd at least fought back a little. "When she comes round tell her I'll call in tomorrow and that she's to take the rest of the month off of work." He said shaking Elliot's hand and then leaving the trio alone. A few minutes later the doctor came and told them that they could go in and see Ally one at a time, Casey was the first.

---

Casey fought back the tears as she watched the heart monitor that was hooked up to a bandaged and frail looking Ally. She took hold of one hand and gently stroked it whilst studying every visible inch of the small woman, she'd been through a lot and it showed.

"I was starting to think I'd never get to see you again," Casey said gently, "You've made me feel every emotion I've ever felt today, I've been angry at you, happy with you. And now stood here with you all I have inside me is love," A tear made it's way down the ADA's cheek, "I love you so much, and when we get you home we're going to go away for a while, just the two of us." She looked out the door and saw Mary and Elliot so decided to let them have their time. "I'll see you later honey." She said placing a kiss on Ally's head and then leaving.

---

Elliot said a prayer of thanks when he took hold of his niece's hand, he prayed for her quick and full recovery and for her to finally enjoy the happiness she deserved.

"And then you and I are going to spend some quality time together," He said, "Maybe you can teach Dickie how to play soccer properly, you know I'm more of a baseball man." He smiled, "Anyway I'm going to call home and tell them they can come see you tomorrow." Elliot gave her a kiss as he walked away, he didn't know what to say, he was feeling more than words could express.

---

"If you wanted to get Elliot and me talking again you've gone a silly way about it but it's worked." Mary stood to one side of the bed not touching her niece for fear of breaking her as she wanted to pull the young woman into a tight hug and never let her go. "Today's been a funny day," Mary sighed, "I got to thinking about that sister of mine and upon spotting a photograph of you on the wall in my lounge it struck me just how much you look like her, you're really a lot like her. She was strong and caring and oh so beautiful, then Alberto was handsome, you've got his eyes and his fighting spirit." Mary finally touched the small hand that lay on top of the covers, "I know they'd be proud of you, I sure am and I'm sorry I haven't told you enough. I love you my angel and your parents do too." Mary said softly giving the hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and allowing Ally to be moved to a ward.

---

The trio remained waiting for a few more hours until Ally came around, the first thing she said was Casey, she wanted to see her and make sure she was ok. The moment the woman in question walked into the room the younger woman started to cry and Casey enveloped her in a gentle hug, it was a welcome feeling and Casey felt Ally's tears on her cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok." Ally told the older woman who let go of her and took a step back before grabbing hold of a hand, she wanted to keep hold of Casey and never let her go.

"Any longer without seeing you and I wouldn't be." Casey replied. Ally went to respond to that but Casey stopped her, "While you're in here we focus on your recovery, when we get you out we'll deal with everything else ok?" Casey asked and Ally nodded.

"You know I prayed today," Ally told her as Casey took a seat, her voice was raspy and full of emotion, "I haven't done that in a long time, and I thought of you and I felt strong enough." Casey silenced her by placing a hand over the swollen lip.

"I love you, and we're both here. That's what counts." Casey said placing a kiss on Ally's cheek, "Now you're going to close your eyes and let the pain medication send you to sleep so I can go and make myself look presentable." Casey smiled and Ally took in the other woman's appearance, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy from the crying she'd been doing. But to Ally it didn't matter.

"You know you look beautiful in a paper bag, and after the day I've had you've never looked better." Ally told her and Casey couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Well you get some rest and I promise I'll come back looking even better, I'll send Elliot and Mary in on my way out." Casey gave Ally a final kiss goodbye and left the room. On her way out she told Mary and Elliot where she was going, Casey was going to go home, have a good cry, shower, get some stuff sorted for Ally and come back to the hospital, she knew where she was needed.

---

Elliot and Mary entered the room together, it was something that Ally hadn't seen in a long while and they looked more like brother and sister than they ever had done before. They went to either side of Ally and whilst Elliot took hold of her hand Mary gently stroked her hair. Neither sibling spoke; it was up to Ally to break the silence before she fell asleep.

"So you two kissed and made up yet?" Ally asked matter of factly, given what she'd been through she still had a lot of energy. Elliot and Mary looked at one another before Mary spoke.

"You have a very strange way of getting people together my dear but it wasn't necessary," Mary replied sounding like her Di Marco grandmother, "Elliot and I would have found a way to get along together without you."

"Like when? When one of the kids gets married? That's years away." She replied then looked at Elliot, "Or at least you hope it is." He laughed.

"Well you can see them tomorrow, I'll bring them in, they'll distract you. Now however you've got to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." He told her and she nodded getting as comfortable as she could and closing her eyes.

---


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2 – one chapter left to go.

---

Chapter 12

Casey got to the apartment and it felt like a lifetime sine she'd gotten up, there were last nights cups in the sink, the newspaper on the coffee table and as she went into the bedroom Ally's note was still on the pillow. The small place was too quiet at that moment in time though so Casey went into the lounge and turned the TV on, as luck or misfortune would have it there was a statement on the news about the capture of the Butcher.

"And now for some breaking and I must say extremely welcome news, officials have announced that this afternoon the serial killer known only as the Butcher was involved in a hostage situation with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Officials at the FBI tell us that as the rescue operation took place the Butcher was killed and a female agent was taken to hospital in a critical condition. We're expecting an official statement shortly." With that Casey turned the TV off and sat down on the couch with a large sigh. Her eyes were starting to close when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked picking up the cordless next to where she was sat.

"Casey it's me, how are you doing?" Olivia asked she'd only been planning on leaving a message as she'd expected the attorney to be at the hospital.

"I've been better, I just came home to freshen up and get her some things, she's going to be in for at least a few days so I want her to be comfortable." Casey replied fluffing up one of the couch cushions that lay beside her.

"Well if you need anything you know where I am, any time." Olivia offered really wanting to help.

"I know and thank you, you've been great today and Ally and I both appreciate it greatly." Casey said glad there still was a her and Ally to talk about.

"Any time Casey," Olivia said, "You'll both get through this stronger than ever, I know you will."

"I hope so." Casey finished with a sigh. 

---

Casey showered quickly and threw some things into a bag for Ally, stopping at the younger woman's bedside table she opened the top drawer and found a photograph of the pair of them that had been taken when they'd first moved in together and a photograph of two people she assumed to be her parents, the resemblance between Ally and her mother was breathtaking and she definitely inherited the huge dark brown eyes from her father. Casey put both photographs into the bag and grabbed some books from the side table, as she did this she discovered a piece of paper as it fell out of one of the books. Casey picked up the book, it was a legal textbook that Casey hadn't noticed before and the piece of paper was the slip on which Casey had written her number the first day they met, she had no idea the brunette had kept it and was touched, it was then that the tears started to fall. Casey curled up on Ally's side of the bed and pulled her pillow close inhaling the lavender and cinnamon scent that she associated with the other woman, she cried until her tear ducts ran dry and she felt 100 better. Ten minutes later she was fresh faced and on her way out the door back to the hospital.

---

Elliot and Mary simply sat in silence watching Ally sleep, the gentle breaths she was taking was a huge comfort to the pair and helped them to relax. She was smiling in her dreams and it made both of them smile, when she sighed Elliot chuckled.

"She used to sleep like this when she was a baby." He said remembering.

"Never made much of a noise as a baby, Annie used to tell me that she'd go to bed without a fuss, wake up about 4 for a feed and then go back to sleep. She once told me she didn't know why mum always told her it was difficult to look after a baby." Mary smiled at the memory.

"Not fussing," Elliot mused, "That's sort of become Ally's motto, but I know what you mean, she was an angel as a baby. Kathleen screamed the house down all the time; I began to wonder if I'd been imagining that Ally was such a quiet baby." 

"I still miss her you know." Mary said referring to their older sister, Elliot nodded in understanding. Annie's death had left a huge void and both of them had had numerous occasions over the years where they'd wanted nothing more than to be able to pick up the phone and ask for her help and advice on various things. It's what big sisters were meant to be there for.

"I bet Alexia misses them more than us though," He said using his nieces full first name, he seldom did, people always called her Ally, it was only her mother who called her Alexia. "And she's handled it better than either of us."

"Just like she handles most things." Mary sighed and so did Elliot. Each had hold of a small hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know that they were both there for her.

---

Casey returned looking a little refreshed and she'd brought them all coffee, Elliot took his and then told them that he was going.

"I want to call in at the 1-6 and give them an update before I go home," He told the two women before turning to face his sister, "Do you want me to drop you off on the way." Mary had been planning on staying but a look at her brother and then at Casey told her she should go home and sleep, it had been a long day and they all knew Ally wouldn't notice if they weren't there.

"I'll call you if there's any change," Casey told her and Mary was about to tell her she should get some sleep. "I'm where I'm supposed to be, it killed her when I was attacked and she couldn't be with me, at the time I didn't understand as I was in a mess and wouldn't have wanted her seeing me like that but now I understand." Casey finished and Mary nodded giving Casey a hug before walking down the corridor with Elliot leaving Casey and Ally alone.

---

Casey assembled Ally's things to make the room look more homely before sitting in a chair and taking hold of her hand stroking it gently, within about half an hour the exhausted attorney had fallen asleep in the chair she was sat. At about 4am Casey awoke with a start, it took her a few moments to remember where she was and when she did she looked at Ally to find her wide awake and smiling.

"What's with you?" Casey asked suppressing a yawn and looking at her watch, she was shocked that she'd slept for a few hours.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you looked when you were asleep." Ally smiled and Casey blushed.

"How long have you been awake?" Casey asked immediately starting to worry that Ally hadn't been able to sleep because of pain.

"About two hours, I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you needed the rest." Ally replied.

"If that's a polite way of telling me I look awful it's not, I'm surprised the nurses didn't wake me up and tell me to go home." Casey said stretching.

"They were going to but I told them not too, I feel much better around you." Ally smiled, "But now I'm telling you to go home and not to come back until the afternoon." Casey was about to protest but Ally stopped her. "I know you want to be here but I'm sure that first thing in the morning I'm going to have a barrage of visitors so I won't be on my own. You can sleep, do some tidying up, get ready and pick me up some lunch on your way in. You see I've everything figured 

out." Ally smirked at her brilliance, "And the doctor is going to be coming around this afternoon to talk to me about my ankle." At that Casey nodded and stood up.

"Ok then I've been given my orders; I'll see you after lunch, with lunch." Casey said with a yawn and gave Ally a kiss goodbye. "But if there's anything you want or if you're not feeling well call me straight away and I'll be right back."

"I will." Ally nodded and Casey gave her another kiss.

---


	13. Epilogue

Here we are, finally at the end. I know it's been going on for ages and I'm sorry for it not being finished sooner.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Your comments are very much appreciated. Emma xx

---

Chapter 13

Nine days later Ally was on her way home from the hospital, she'd had pins temporarily inserted into her ankle and it was in a huge cast, she was going to need a few operations on it before she'd be back at work. She wasn't relishing the prospect of having over three months off but she'd decided that there was a lot she could do in that time, she was going to tell Casey all about her parents, showing Casey her family home and then a holiday to Italy in the coming weeks as they both needed a break. As they drove through the city Ally stared out the window, this didn't go unnoticed by Casey.

"What's up?" Casey asked touching Ally gently on the leg to get her attention.

"I'm just thinking about all this free time I've suddenly got," Ally replied, "We should spend a few weeks at the house in Italy, a proper break."

"That'd be good but only after you've got rid of the cast on your leg." Casey told her as they stopped at some traffic lights.

"Ok but in the meantime we're going to go to the Manor, I don't know why I never took you there before but from now on you're going to know everything." Ally vowed and Casey took hold of one of her hands. "Starting with Alberto and Annie." Casey threw her a confused look and then Ally realised she'd never told her girlfriend the name of her parents, all Casey knew was that they'd died almost two decades ago. "Dad and Mum, I never spoke about them because it was hard, I wanted too when they died but it always made people cry so I never mentioned them. I wish you could have met them Case, I just know they'd have loved you."

"But not as much as I love you." Casey replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze as the car started moving again.

---

Elliot and Ally sat in the bleachers with Lizzie as Dickie played in the soccer game; six weeks had now passed since the Butcher was killed. Ally was making good progress but was fed up of sitting at home so she'd been spending as much time as possible with her family, making up for all the time she should have spent with them. Elliot was making a big effort too, he'd spent hours sat talking with her about her mother and he was able to tell her a lot about her father too, he reassured her that they'd have accepted her sexuality and Alberto would have been relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about unplanned pregnancies with her. 

"So Italy?" Elliot asked as Lizzie went off to sit with one of her friends and her parents.

"Well I do have a house there, it's a shame not to go and check up on it." Ally replied with a smirk.

"And what's the Manor a shed?" Elliot deadpanned knowing she'd been up there when Casey was at work having hired herself a driver until she was able to drive herself.

"A work in progress at the moment, like a lot of things I've neglected it over the years. I figured we could make use of it at weekends, summers in Italy and live the life I'm meant too." Ally answered not taking her eyes off of the game they were watching, however Elliot's attention was fixed firmly on her.

"So does this mean you're embracing the millions in your bank instead of just collecting interest on them?" He asked, he'd already ribbed her for having a driver but he saw the sense in it given her lack of mobility at the moment.

"I'm, I'm not sure, maybe I'm nesting or something." She sighed; all she was doing was ensuring that she and Casey were comfortable, giving them solid foundations to build upon. She would have given money to her family if they would have accepted it.

"And what does Assistant District Attorney Novak have to say about all of this?" Elliot asked knowing what Casey was like and how determined she could be if she wasn't in favour of something.

"I think she's leaving me to get on with things as I see fit at the moment," Ally replied finally turning to look at her uncle, "She came with me to the Manor the other week and actually mentioned it'd be nice to stay there every once in a while and I know the idea of our own place in Italy attracts her." Ally paused for a moment before continuing, "But you know I know that she gets where I'm coming from, we nearly had our future taken away from us, a future that we hadn't really talked about or planned for because of me. I was trapped in the past and stopped myself from moving too far ahead and it's only now that I realise how stupid that was." She said earnestly.

"And what is your future?" Elliot asked already knowing what her answer would be, he'd seen Ally light up when Casey was around, he'd seen the attorney taking care of Ally even though she was adamant she could look after herself, but most of all it was clear to see just how much they felt for one another and he knew that after all they'd been through they could and would go the distance.

"Me, Casey, a dog and a couple of kids running around the Manor." Ally replied with a shy smile and Elliot gave her a hug, he could see all that for her too.

---

Six months later

"Where are you taking me?" A blindfolded Casey asked Ally as the car they were in came to a stop, they'd just returned from a three week break in Italy and Casey was eager to get home and sleep as she had work in the morning. "Just because you don't have to work." Casey said as Ally was still off work given her ankle, and whilst on holiday she'd decided that she was going to take the desk job they were offering so she could spend a lot more time at home. She'd done enough running around and playing the hero to last her a lifetime.

"OK." Ally whipped off the blindfold and Casey discovered that they were outside the Manor.

"What are we doing here?" She asked taking a moment to get her bearings. Ally didn't respond instead she took the older woman by the hand and led her inside the grand house. Casey loved the huge mansion and could see her and Ally raising a family there so she didn't say anything as she was led up the main staircase and up to the top floor of the house. Ally told her to close her eyes as they came to a door and Casey heard Ally force her way through it, Ally then took hold of her hand and led her up some stairs, another door opened and then Casey felt a cool breeze.

"Right hold out your hand." Ally said and Casey obeyed feeling both nervous and excited. Something small and a little cold was placed on her palm and she was told to open her eyes, in her hand there was a ring, she went to speak but Ally placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"I used to come up here as a kid." She said gesturing to the rooftop they were stood on, "My hideout and my thinking place, I haven't been up here since the day before my parents died." She paused before continuing. "I was trying to figure out how to tell my Dad I hated soccer, he loved it, it was his passion and he always called me his soccer superstar and told me he couldn't wait to watch me win the world cup for Italy. I couldn't figure out how to tell him without hurting his feelings so I decided to give it another try, I wanted him to be proud of me. The next day we had 

a big game and I scored the winning goal, and I loved it, from that moment I was hooked and he was so proud. He took me and mum out for a big lunch and then they dropped me off at grandma's, as they left they both told me that they were proud of me and they'd see me in the morning." She trailed off and Casey knew the rest of the story, they were killed in a car accident that evening. "My life ended as I knew it that day, my happy ending vanished, everything changed, I started to like what my dad loved and lost him in the same day. But I knew that every time I kicked a ball he'd be there watching me and that no matter what they'd both love me...Then I almost lost you, and that gave me a shock as you brought me back to life, you gave me a future to think about. So I've brought you here to my special place because you're my special person, you're my present, you're my future and you're the reason I can move on from the past." She got down on one knee and Casey wiped away a tear. "I love you more than words can say and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm hoping you'll agree to doing just that, will you give me my happy ending." At that Casey burst into tears and threw her arms around Ally.

"Yes," She sobbed smiling brightly, "We can have our happy ending."

The End

Cheesy ending yes, but a happy one.

xxx


End file.
